


Welcome To The Family

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [181]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Tommy and Oliver are beyond excited for the arrival of their niece.





	Welcome To The Family

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> This installment is 110/181. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019

 

The carpet in Grandpa Jonas’ library was soft and the candy was always plentiful. Oliver and Tommy loved to play with their toy cars on the rug in front of the fireplace as Grandpa Jonas read in his favorite leather chair. Despite all the books, Oliver never got bored in his grandpa’s library. Not only did his grandfather never tell them to play quietly, he never worried about them spoiling their dinner. If they asked, Grandpa Jonas would call down to the kitchen and Raisa would appear with a tray of cookies and milk for the boys.

Oliver and Tommy sat on the floor at Jonas’ feet with a plate of cookies and a pile of Legos between them. “Grandpa?” Oliver asked with a mouthful of cookies. “Will you let the new baby play in here too?”

Jonas tapped the end of his pipe against his lips. “I think it will be a few years before your sister is old enough to play in here with us.”

Oliver’s chest ached a little bit less at his grandfather’s words. He wasn’t entirely sold on the idea of having a little sister. All his friends with younger sisters and brothers always complained about them taking their things and breaking their toys. Oliver wasn’t all that interested in sharing any of his toys with his new sister.

“I think she can play with us sometimes,” Tommy said shyly. “We don’t want her to be lonely.”

“She won’t be breaking your toys,” Oliver said, taking another cookie. He wasn’t too keen on the idea of sharing Tommy with his sister either.

“I’ll bring my toys over,” Tommy offered. “It’s okay if she breaks mine. The lawyers will replace them if I ask.”

“That’s very kind of you, Tommy,” Jonas said. “I think that we have a few months before we need to worry about the baby breaking either of your toys, besides, she’ll have plenty of her own. When they’re this small, most babies would rather spend their time sleeping instead of playing.”

“That sounds very boring,” Oliver said, further convinced that his theory about younger siblings was correct. “I don’t know why mom and dad needed to have another kid.”

Grandpa Jonas took a puff on his pipe in what Oliver had grown to realize was his grandfather’s way of stalling when he didn’t want to answer. He blew out a small puff of smoke. “Your mom always wished that she had a brother or a sister when she was growing. I think she didn’t want you to grow up without one.”

Oliver draped his arm around Tommy’s shoulder. “I don’t need a brother or a sister. I have Tommy.”

Jonas smiled as he looked down at the boys. “Yes, you do. You’re very lucky to have each other.

“I think having a little sister would be great. I wish I had one,” Tommy said sadly.

The wistful look on Tommy’s face made Oliver feel terrible for not wanting his new sister. “We can share her,” Oliver offered, wanting to make Tommy happy more than he wanted to keep his friend to himself. “I don’t think she’ll mind having two big brothers.”

Tommy’s face lit up with a smile. “Thank you.”

The intercom on the desk buzzed. The guard at the gate informed them that Oliver’s parents had returned from the hospital with the new baby.

“Are you ready to welcome your new sister to the family?” Grandpa Jonas asked.

Oliver didn’t think there was much choice in the matter. The new baby was staying whether he liked it or not.

Oliver and Tommy sat at the top of the stairs and watched as his parents were greeted at the front door by Grandpa Jonas and the household staff. There was a lot of cooing as the maids peered into the carrier Oliver’s dad held.

Moira’s eyes scanned the room until they swept up and found the boys sitting on the stairs. She looked tired, but her eyes shone with happiness when she waved to the boys. “Come and give me a hug. I’ve missed you.”

Oliver ran down the stairs and threw his arms around his mom’s waist. Her hand landed at the back of his head and caressed him. “My sweet boy.”

“I’m glad you’re home,” Oliver said, truthfully. He loved his grandfather, but Oliver preferred it when his mom tucked him in and read him his bedtime story.

“I’m glad I’m home too.” She kissed the top of his head.

Tommy stood by the bottom of the stairs, his knee bending and straightening as he watched the scene.

“Come here and give me a hug, Tommy,” Moira said with her arms opened wide.

Tommy immediately complied and wrapped his arms around his surrogate mom. “Welcome home, Mrs. Queen.”

“Dad, you’ve been smoking around the children,” Moira admonished, hugging her father.

“It’s just my pipe. It’s not hurting anyone,” Jonas grumbled.

“Well, the Surgeon General disagrees. No smoking around the children, especially the baby,” Moira said.

“Yes, dear,” Jonas said, winking at the boys.

“Have you boys been good while I’ve been gone?” she asked as they followed Robert into the living room.

“They’ve been very good,” Jonas said. “I only had to threaten them once with being sold to the circus.”

“I wouldn’t mind being sold to the circus,” Oliver said.

“No, I imagine you wouldn’t,” Moira said with an indulgent smile. “What act would you have?”

Oliver swung his arm like he had a whip at the end, “A lion tamer.”

Moira laughed. “How about you Tommy? Would you be a lion tamer too?”

Tommy shook his head, “I’d ride the elephants.”

Oliver wrinkled his nose. He wished he’d thought of elephants. They didn’t bite as much as lions.

“I have to get to the office,” Robert said, interrupting Oliver’s thoughts about the circus.

“Robert,” Moira said, her hands wringing together.

Oliver didn’t like the sound of his parents’ voices. Something didn’t seem right. He looked between his parents, looking for a clue as to why his dad looked angry and his mom looked worried. He wondered if everything was okay with his sister. He’d overheard his dad telling his grandfather that the baby had been sick and needed a blood transfusion, but no one in the family matched. He’d been about to volunteer to give the baby his blood when Raisa had found him and escorted him back to bed.

Robert kissed the top of the baby’s head. He ruffled Oliver and Tommy’s hair before placing a kiss to Moira’s cheek. “I’ll be home for dinner. You boys be good and maybe I’ll take you to a game this weekend.”

Tommy peered into the carrier, “Can we hold her?”

“May you hold her?” Moira lifted the baby from the carrier. “Yes, you may.” She pointed a finger towards the sofa. “Sit down and I’ll let you.”

Oliver joined Tommy on the sofa. They sat shoulder to shoulder as they waited for the mysterious lump to be placed into their laps.

“Hold your arms like mine, Oliver,” Moira instructed. “You have to support her head. Her neck is too weak to support itself.”

Butterflies stirred in Oliver’s stomach as his mother placed the small pink bundle into his arms. It was a lot of responsibility for him to have and he could feel the weight of it as the baby settled into his arms. The baby’s eyes were open, and she seemed to be studying his face. “Hi, Thea. I’m your big brother, Ollie.” The words for her to stay away from his stuff died on his lips when she yawned and her small hand broke free of her blankets. Oliver touched his finger to her hand and she wrapped her fingers tightly around his finger. “Wow, you’ve got a strong grip. I bet you’ll be a great baseball player.”

Tommy rested his head on Oliver’s shoulder as he reached a tentative finger to touch Thea’s cheek. “She’s soft.”

“Do you want to hold her?” Oliver asked. He didn’t really want to stop holding the baby, but he knew how much Tommy had been looking forward to it. He’d ask his mom to hold Thea again later when he’d have more time and wouldn’t have to share.

Tommy nodded his head eagerly. He put his arms in a cradle position and smiled at Moira as she transferred the baby from Oliver’s arms to his.

“She’s heavier than I thought,” Tommy said in awe. He pressed his lips to Thea’s forehead. “She smells really good.”

Moira laughed. “Wait until she has a dirty diaper.”

Tommy and Oliver both wrinkled their noses.

“I’m Tommy,” he whispered to Thea. “Ollie said that we can share you.”

Moira kissed the top of Oliver’s head. “What do you think about being a big brother?”

Oliver shrugged. He wasn’t sure yet. Thea seemed cute enough, but once she started walking and talking he was sure he’d find her to be as annoying as all his friends found their siblings. “She’s all right.”

“All right?” Moira asked with a small laugh. “I guess that’s a good start.” She stroked Oliver’s cheek. “I know that you’re going to love your sister for your whole life. Long after your dad and I are gone, you two will always have each other. You’re going to be a wonderful big brother because you are kind, and gentle, and loving. My wish is that you will always be there for one another - looking out for each other – taking care of one another.”

The intensity of his mom’s gaze made Oliver uncomfortable. He felt obligated to say, “I promise to be a good big brother.”

Moira smiled. “You don’t need to promise me that. You’re going to be a great big brother, no matter what.”

“Mrs. Queen?” Tommy asked without looking up from the baby.

“Yes, dear,” Moira said, running her fingers through Tommy’s curls.

He looked up at Moira, tears clinging to his lashes. “Do you think if no one has ever loved you that you can still be a good father?”

Jonas made a grunt of disapproval from where he sat by the fireplace. Oliver thought his grandfather muttered, “Malcolm’s a fool.”

Moira moved Oliver to her other side and slid closer to Tommy. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. “Thomas Edward Merlyn, you listen to me. Your mother loved you more than anything in this world. I love you. Oliver loves you. Thea will love you too. One day, you’re going to be a wonderful father and I can’t wait to see it.”

Tears spilled from Tommy’s eyes. “My kids won’t have a grandma.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Moira said, kissing his forehead, “they’ll have me.”

 

Oliver hated hospitals. The only thing worse than being a patient in a hospital was sitting in the waiting room waiting on news about someone you love. Thea had been in labor for twelve hours. Oliver and Tommy had rushed to the hospital as soon as Roy had called. Walter had arrived shortly after Oliver and Tommy. They’d camped out on the maternity ward, and grew more and more anxious with each passing minute without news.

Walter sat calmly beside Oliver reading a book on his tablet as Tommy paced. Oliver’s husband hadn’t sat down for more than ten minutes in the past twelve hours.

“See if you can get him to eat something,” Walter said without lifting his eyes from his tablet.

“What?” Oliver asked.

“He’s scared to death for Thea. You’re worried about Thea and him. You can’t do anything about Thea, but you can do something about your husband.”  Walter put his tablet down, “The two of you are stressing me out.”

“You’re not worried?” Oliver asked with disbelief. Walter loved his step-daughter as much as Robert had. Walter had been a parent to Thea longer than his dad was given the chance to be. Oliver had never asked Thea, but he suspected that she loved Walter as much as she did their dad.

“Your sister is strong and healthy. I’m choosing to focus on the impending arrival of my first granddaughter and not on her delivery.” Walter smiled knowingly, “Who knows, Felicity might be carrying my second granddaughter.”

Oliver felt a goofy grin cross his lips. Unlike Felicity, Thea had wanted to know if she was having a girl or a boy. His little sister had thrown herself a gender reveal party and the whole family had been thrilled with the news that Roy and Thea were having a daughter.

“God, I wish mom was here,” Oliver said wistfully. “Can you imagine how much this baby would be spoiled?”

Walter chuckled, “I don’t think this baby is going to want for spoiling. The three of us will have it covered.” He squeezed Oliver’s arm, “Moira would have loved being a grandmother. She is here with us – I can feel her. The love she had for the three of you means she’s never far. As long as we’re a family, Moira will always be with us.”

“I’m going to check on Tommy,” Oliver excused himself. He didn’t think he had the strength to talk about his mom on a day like today. His mom should be with them sharing their nervous excitement. If he allowed himself to dwell on it, he’d sink into self-recrimination. His mom wasn’t with them because of the choices he’d made. Oliver was also still struggling with his anger with his mom for keeping William’s existence from him. She’d gone to her grave with too many secrets.

Tommy had paused at the window and was watching the sun rise over the city. Oliver wrapped his arms around his husband and rested his chin on Tommy’s shoulder. The sky was pink and the city sparkled in the light of a new day. “It’s beautiful.”

Tommy covered Oliver’s hands and leaned against his husband. “It can’t be much longer, right?”

“You weren’t this worried with Felicity. What’s going on?” Oliver asked.

Tommy turned in Oliver’s arms. “We were with Felicity. I knew how she was the whole time.” He shrugged sheepishly. “My imagination keeps going to the worst-case scenario.”

“Thea’s the strongest of the three of us,” Oliver reminded Tommy.

Tommy smiled, “Yeah, but my hips are more built for child birth than hers.”

Oliver snorted and turned his head into Tommy’s neck and tightened his embrace.

“I’m serious, Ollie. She’s got the hips of a twelve-year-old boy. That can’t be safe,” Tommy said with concern. “I just want Roy to come through the door with a dopey smile and to tell us that Thea and our niece are safe.”

As if on cue, the waiting room doors opened, and Roy’s reflection appeared in the glass.

Oliver and Tommy broke apart and turned towards their brother-in-law.

“She’s here,” Roy said with a dazzling smile, “and she’s perfect.”

“Congratulations,” Oliver, Tommy and Walter exclaimed together.

“How’s Thea?” Tommy asked Roy as he hugged him.

“Tired, but happy,” Roy answered as he hugged Walter. “She wants to see all of you,” he hugged Oliver.

Oliver, Tommy, and Walter entered Thea’s room to find her sitting up in her bed holding a small tiny bundle wrapped in pink. Her entire focus was on the daughter in her arms.

“Hey, Speedy,” Oliver said softly as he squeezed her foot.

Thea looked up at him with eyes swimming in tears, “Ollie, look what I did.” She adjusted the blanket to reveal the baby’s face.

“She’s perfect,” Oliver said as he took in his sleeping niece for the first time. “She looks just like you.”

“Thank god for that,” Tommy said with tears streaming down his face.

Roy snorted. “I’m still prettier than either of you.”

“Mia Dearden, these are your uncles Ollie and Tommy. You’re going to be great friends. They’ll have teddy bear picnics with you and take you on amazing adventures,” she said with a smile. “They might even show up with a penguin one day, if you’re very lucky.” She reached for Walter, “This dashing man is your Grandpa Walter and he’s going to love you to pieces.”

Walter laughed with joy and held out his arms, “May I?”

Thea placed Mia into Walter’s arms and tears fell from her eyes.

“She’s perfect,” Walter said through his tears. “Absolutely perfect.”

“You okay, Speedy?” Oliver asked taking Thea’s hand when he saw tears streaming down her face.

“I wish mom was here,” she said as she buried her face against Oliver’s chest.

Walter and Tommy followed Roy over to the windows to give Oliver and Thea some privacy.

“Me too,” Oliver told her. He kissed the top of her head and held her as she cried. “I know she would be so proud of you. She would have adored Mia.”

“It’s not fair,” she continued to sob, “she’s missing everything- our weddings – our babies. I miss her so much.”

“While I was sitting in the waiting room, I was thinking about the day you came home from the hospital and the first time I held you.” Oliver sat on Thea’s bed and cradled her in his arms. “You were so small, and you were looking at me with your huge eyes. I was a goner. I knew I’d do anything for you. I wish I could give her back to you, but I can’t. What I can do is keep loving you the way she wanted me to.”

“Thank you, but sometimes, I just want my mom, you know,” Thea said through a watery smile.

“I do.” Oliver kissed her forehead. “Tommy’s the next best thing to a mom, right?”

Thea snorted. “Do you think I’ll ever get my daughter back?” Tommy was holding his niece by the window and singing softly to her.

Oliver laughed. “I promise, I won’t let him take her home, but no promises on him not spoiling her rotten. You won’t believe the amount of stuff he’s already bought her but was too afraid to bring to the shower. He’s going to try and sneak it into the mansion and hope you don’t notice.”

“If Felicity would find out what you’re having, he’d be buying stuff for your baby instead of mine,” Thea teased.

“I don’t think that’s true,” Oliver said. “He’s super excited to be an uncle. It’s helping to fulfill his fantasy of us being one big happy family.”

Thea rested her head against Oliver’s chest. “It’s hard to believe, but I think that’s actually true. We are one big happy family.”

“What are you two smiling about?” Tommy asked.

“I was telling Ollie how much I miss mom, but then he reminded me that I have the two of you and you’re practically a womb,” Thea said as her big brother placed her daughter into her arms.

“I’m okay with that.” Tommy sat down next to Thea. “I miss your mom too. All I could think about today was how it felt when your mom put you in my arms for the first time. I didn’t think you could be more amazing than you were in that moment, but every day since, you’ve proven me wrong.”

Oliver groaned. “Why do you always say things so much better than I can?”

“I paid attention to my books instead of girls,” Tommy teased.

Thea grinned up Ollie, “You did just fine. You’re a pretty amazing big brother – both of you are.”

Oliver took Mia from Thea and smiled at his niece. Walter was right. Mia was absolutely perfect. His heart swelled with love. His mom might no longer be with him, but he was surrounded by the family she’d helped to create and the legacy of her love. “Mia Dearden,” Oliver whispered, “welcome to the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your kudos and comments are what keep me writing and are always appreciated.
> 
> This is the most excited I've ever been for an Arrow season premier in a very long time. What do you think?
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
